


cravings

by mujatuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking (Hickeys), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, just 2k of blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: jaebeom tastes like sugar and mark wants more.





	cravings

**Author's Note:**

> no hints

jaebeom takes time kissing mark, who is straddling up against him. he’s resting his back against a large pillow on the board of his bed, in only his boxer briefs and a large black shirt. mark is on all fours, leaning forward on his hands to lick at jaebeom’s lips, sweet, soft.

 

he opens his eyes, just barely enough to see mark’s lashes gently flutter and his bangs shift, brown hair framing his face. mark tastes like the strawberry lip balm he uses during the day, and jaebeom can’t get enough of it. he bites at his lower lip before pulling mark away with a hand tangled in his hair, the both of them catching their breath.

 

jaebeom feels his hair beginning to stick to his forehead. “babe,” he says, running his hand down mark’s arm, “what do you want?”

 

mark hums at the touch and leans in to nuzzle at the side of jaebeom’s neck, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. it feels warm and soft, and mark’s tongue flicks out to lick around jaebeom’s ear. “want you in my mouth,” mark says, voice deep and playful and intoxicating, humming as he runs his lips downwards.

 

he shivers at the words, always feeling on the edge when it comes to the beautiful man in front of him. “mark-” he sighs, interrupting his own words, as he feels the other man gently sucking on his collarbone. he’s sensitive there, enough to make his back tense up.

 

“shh,” mark whispers. “let me take care of you.”

 

jaebeom is grateful for him, grateful that he can take as much as he gives. his stiff posture loosens up and he lets his hands grasp gently at mark’s oversized shirt, fingers reaching under and up to feel over his toned stomach. though his muscles are still tense, he can feel them relaxing under mark’s feather-light touches.

 

when mark appears in his line of sight again, now pressing sloppy kisses down the middle of jaebeom’s chest, he feels his breath being knocked out of him. “you’re so beautiful,” he gasps as mark runs his fingers along his skin, teasing.

 

he is all too eager to lift his shirt up and take the bottom hem between his teeth as mark finally reaches his underwear, pressing his palm against his clothed erection. jaebeom sucks a breath in- seeing mark’s pretty fingers on his dick is sending him into overdrive.

 

“you like this?” mark says, smiling and poking his tongue between his teeth before pressing a gentle kiss to the bulge, and jaebeom groans when mark looks up at him with his big, brown eyes. there’s no way any living human should look as pristine and perfect as mark does when he’s about to go down on jaebeom like it’s the last day on earth.

 

he lets out a guttural moan again when mark tugs at the waistband, too impatient to finally get his mouth on something. jaebeom can’t tear his eyes away from how mark lets his tongue hang out seeing jaebeom’s hard cock, how he settles himself comfortably between jaebeom’s legs and stares at his dick.

 

mark hums happily as he runs his lips along jaebeom’s length- his soft, pink lips, and they feel as delicate as they look. “i missed your cock so much, beommie,” he says, slowly wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and kissing the swollen head.

 

jaebeom is out of breath, and mark hasn’t even properly taken him in his mouth on him now. even after years of dating and even more years of fucking, mark never fails to leave jaebeom panting, always craving and wanting more. he’s always been a wonder to discover, always been the most quiet when he’s got something to surprise jaebeom with. 

 

and jaebeom loves it. loves the thrill he gets every time mark grabs his wrist and tugs him towards the bedroom, or sometimes the couch, or even the car after a date night out. or maybe now, behind closed doors where the only light comes from the dimly lit lamp to their right and the night sky from the windows.

 

mark licks a long, agonizing stripe up his cock and all of jaebeom’s attention is brought back to him. the shirt has long fallen from his teeth, now crumpled up on the upper part of his torso. mark makes good use of the clear skin and lets his hands wander wherever he likes as he flattens his tongue at the very tip of his dick, lapping at it like it’s his next big feast.

 

“god,” jaebeom says huskily. “you’re so fucking sexy, baby.”  mark keens at the approval and widens his eyes when he circles his tongue over the tip of jaebeom’s cock, letting his spit slather up and make his lips look shiny and wrecked. 

 

mark smiles at him, eyes crinkling and looking absolutely stunning with jaebeom’s cock right at his lips and the lamp illuminating one side of his face warmly while the moonlight shines on the other. “feel good?” he says, and  _ what a tease.  _

 

he opens his mouth to answer but instead chokes on a sudden moan when mark sucks the head of his cock in, messily pressing his lips against the girth as he slurps, one hand slowly stroking jaebeom up and down, twisting his fingers as he takes him in deeper. mark lets go and jaebeom gasps sharply when he feels mark bottom out and take him in all the way down his throat only to pull up with a rushed intake of air and a sinful grin. “love how you taste in my mouth,,” mark whispers, and jaebeom feels a lump in his throat as he swallows.

 

in moments like these, mark takes total control of the situation. he has the reigns in his hands, and jaebeom has no complaints whatsoever, especially not when mark looks so goddamn hot. “babe,” he says, “wanna see you choke for me, baby.”

 

mark, though seeming to be content only with slow licks and sweet kisses, gently swipes at the head of jaebeom’s cock before pressing it back into his mouth, this time slowly sinking down onto it, and jaebeom feels the impossibly  _ good _ warmth of mark’s throat again, tight and hot.

 

the experience is so unreal, and jaebeom can’t help but think of the first time mark had sucked him off in their empty practice room. he had given jaebeom no time to think before taking him all down, letting him feel the bulge in his throat, blowing him to orgasm quicker than jaebeom would ever want to talk about. since then, mark has only gained more and more love for stuffing his mouth full of jaebeom’s cock.

 

every time he pulls himself of off jaebeom’s dick, mark takes a raspy inhale of air and it turns jaebeom on so fucking much. he absentmindedly licks at the beads of precum and wraps his lips on him again, teeth grazing ever so slightly on his sensitive length.

 

beyond what jaebeom feels is what he sees. he’s been blindfolded before, when it was his birthday and mark had covered his eyes with a soft cloth tied on the back of his head. mark had sucked him down until he came and then fucked him so good he couldn’t walk for days. once the blindfold came off and jaebeom could watch how mark sank down on his cock, he’d almost came instantly. how embarrassing that would be, getting off just to being able to see mark bouncing up and down in his lap.

 

of course, he’s not too ashamed, especially with how much of an absolute sex demon mark could be sometimes. now, in the present, it’s almost like mark can see exactly how good he looks, like he fixes his appearance to be as pretty as possible when with a dick between his lips.

 

jaebeom feels a hitch in his breathing when mark looks at him from his lashes and again sucks him down until he’s deepthroating like a fucking fiend. 

 

“yeah, like that,” he mumbles, barely able to keep his eyes open when mark moans and sends sweet, delicious vibrations down his cock. “you’re so amazing, baby.” and he holds onto mark’s hair as he thrusts his hips upwards.

 

there’s no way mark is real- he’s sex on legs, some sort of incubus sent to jaebeom to award him for everything he’s done in his past life. jaebeom realizes this when he looks down and sees tears in the corners of mark’s eyes as he pulls back up with a final suck to the head of his cock, both hands now working him up and down.

 

mark laughs softly- like a genuine angel- when he kisses all over jaebeom’s cock, making sure his lips are plush and plump. he strokes jaebeom’s cock as he licks at his balls, never breaking eye contact from jaebeom.

 

“you’re so out of it,” mark says, giving a long lick up the entire length of his dick.

 

jaebeom gulps and he spreads his legs, letting mark have the space to snake one hand over jaebeom’s thigh. “can’t help it,” he replies, rubbing his hand against mark’s hair.

 

“you wanna cum?” mark says, like it’s an actual question in the first place. he licks up all around jaebeom’s cock and sucks down half of his erection, hands still playing with the bottom base. 

 

being jaebeom, he loves seeing mark bob his head up and down, loves seeing his tongue poke out when he licks him clean. “want me to?” he responds, bringing one hand to press his palm against mark’s cheek.

 

in return, mark nuzzles into his hand, tilting his head as he laps up the side of his cock. “yeah,” he answers, using one hand to press jaebeom’s dick closer to his mouth and lips. “want you to cum in my mouth so badly, beommie, want it on my tongue.” he suckles on jaebeom sweetly before dragging his teeth upwards to play with his cockhead.

 

“fuck,” jaebeom groans, thrusting into mark’s hot mouth. he can barely hear his own heavy breath over the sound of mark’s little sucks and moans, sinful filth filling the room. there’s a layer of sweat covering his body, and mark only seems to want it more when he rubs up against jaebeom’s legs, his thighs, his stomach. 

 

this time when mark deepthroats him, he doesn’t pull back up. jaebeom whines at the feeling of mark mewling around his thick cock, loses himself in the wet, hot warmth and mark’s soft tongue, how his lips look so pretty stretched over his whole girth. he feels the familiar warmth pulsing in his stomach, pleasure rippling up through his body when mark swallows around him.

 

“yeah, god,” jaebeom says, rushed and frustrated as mark bobs his head up and down around his cock. the waves of pleasure knot up and he feels his thighs beginning to tighten up, mark’s mouth still doing wonders on his dick. “i’m so fucking close, babe,” he says, thrusting his hips up.

 

mark pulls off of him and jaebeom exhales heavily, seeing mark’s red, raw lips, the way his tongue hangs out as he uses both his hands to jack jaebeom off. “in my mouth, please,” he whines- begs- and he jerks his cock up and down, sliding his tongue across the slit, needy and wanton.

 

jaebeom moans loud when mark opens his mouth wide and flattens his tongue, whispers sweet murmurs of  _ please feed me _ and  _ i want your cum so bad _ and the last thing he sees is mark’s pretty pleading expression before he cums,  _ hard, _ eyes open just enough to see his cock shoot ropes of sticky white onto mark’s tongue, his lips, his face.

 

mark himself whimpers in pleasure and doesn’t stop stroking jaebeom’s cock, desperate to milk him dry. he licks at the beads of cum left on the slit, rubs jaebeom’s cockhead against his lips to smear it all over, swallows it all down and opens his mouth again. “beommie,” mark sighs, and jaebeom tugs at mark’s hands to pull him up.

 

they kiss, jaebeom making sure to lick all over mark’s tongue to taste himself. mark moans, mouth open wide, arching his back and coddling up as close as possible to jaebeom’s chest.

 

jaebeom slots his mouth downwards so he’s sucking on top of mark’s adam’s apple, hands feeling up and down his body, thumbs running over his nipples. “you’re so perfect, baby, i love you so much,” he says, making sure to lick at mark’s jawline.

 

“beommie,” mark breathes out. “love you too, beom.” he presses a soft kiss to jaebeom’s lips before leaning back and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before leaning back into jaebeom’s touch, tugging at his shirt as well.

 

“yeah baby, hold on,” and jaebeom easily throws his shirt over his head and pulls mark back in close, kissing his ear. “what do you want me to do?”

 

mark pants, squeezing his eyes shut. “eat me out, beom,” he says, and jaebeom bites at mark’s lips one more time before flipping him over and pushing him onto his elbows and knees.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mujatuan)   
> 


End file.
